


In Plane Sight

by dcharmaine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Deputy Banshee, Deputy Martin - Freeform, F/M, larrish, parrydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:59:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcharmaine/pseuds/dcharmaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Lydia and Parrish meet on an airplane</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Plane Sight

Why did I pick a vacation spot so far away? Disney Land was only a few hours away from Beacon Hills yet I chose Disney World. It’s finally time to switch planes; seven more hours to go. I can do this. I _can_ do this, right? No, definitely not. Who in their right mind does this alone? Kira could’ve tagged along, but nope. Not one person knew that I’d be leaving.

Finally I found my seat in what felt like the most secluded area of the plane. Only one other person was there and he just happened to have the seat next to mine. Great. He looked up at me and smiled. I swear I won’t make it through this flight. Why does he have to be so- gorgeous? Taking my seat, I smiled back. _Play it cool, Lydia. You got this._

Two shallow breaths later I heard a playful laugh beside me. “You look nervous.” Me? Nervous? No way. “I uh- hate planes.” Maybe it was kind of a lie, but Lydia Martin does not get nervous; especially not over some guy. My lie didn’t seem to have any weight to it when he shook his head at the computer in his lap. “I’m Jordan,” he finally lifted his head toward me and held his hand to me. “Lydia,” I accepted his waiting hand and for the first time sat back and tried to enjoy the flight.

“Where are you headed?” Jordan closed his laptop just as I was connecting to the plane’s Wi-Fi. “Vacation,” I could only hope I didn’t sound like a loner. Like here I am, traveling from California, now Chicago, and I didn’t bring anybody to keep me company on this so called _vacation._ “Hey, me too!” _Oh great._ This doesn’t give me much time to regain my composure, does it? “You don’t like me much, do you?” Well, that sure threw me off. “What?” I raised an eyebrow at him. “Of course I-“ _No, wrong._ “I mean you’re great-“ _Okay now you sound like you’re breaking up with him, Lyds._ “I think.” Jordan chuckled at my response, which made me laugh that I was so worked up about it. _A simple yes would have done the trick._

“Here’s an idea,” he started. “You and me. We have a date with Universal Orlando. Deal?” _But- You don’t even like me though._ “Do you ask out every girl you meet on the plane?” Again his face lit up. “Only the ones clearly interested. So, how about it?” _It’s a theme park, not dinner, Lydia._ “How could I pass that up?”


End file.
